


Our Spot

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: words:1033warnings: death, marriage,characters: Patton, Roman,





	Our Spot

Patton needed to escape, it was too much. His tutors were putting so much pressure on him that he just had to get away. Walking towards the throne room he entered silently, moving along the wall to his mother. She smiled at him moving to stand by the 8-year-old.

“Hey Pat, hows my boy?” she looked down at him. He smiled, the fact that his mother had left the meeting to talk to him made him feel slightly better already.

“I’m okay, mother. I would like to take a walk. Are there any knights available?” The boy knew he wouldn’t be allowed to leave the castle alone. His mother pursed her lips, looking around the room. Every knight was in the meeting. Her eyes landed on the young knight in training in the corner. Holding her finger to signal she needed a minute she walked to her husband. She whispered to him, causing him to look at her then look across the room. After a minute he nodded, smiling at his son over her shoulder. His mother returned and grabbed his hand.

“All the knights are busy, but we have a knight in training around your age. It’ll give you the break you need and him the practice he needs.” suddenly she stopped kneeling in front of her son.

“Are you okay with not having an adult with you?” Patton nodded, he preferred not to have adults with him. Smiling, his mother stood again, taking his hand.

“Roman? Could you come here?” the young knight stood to attention at the sound of the queen’s voice.

“Good evening, Your Highness.” he bowed. She smiled, fluffing his hair.

“We have an assignment for you. This is Prince Patton.” she moved to the side to let Roman see him. “He wants to go for a walk but needs a guardian to go with him. That’s you.” Romans eyes lit up.

“Make sure he is safe, and call if you need us okay?” they both nodded. Smiling at the young boys, the queen watched as the duo left the room before returning to her seat.

——————-

“So, Prince Patton, is there somewhere you would like to go?” Roman asked, looking at the future ruler of his kingdom. The other boy shook his head. Roman nodded walking along in silence for a minute before he got an idea.

“I know a place in the woods! It’s a clearing that not a lot of people know about. You could relax there.” Roman suggested. Patton nodded, following the beaming boy. Patton was shocked as they entered the clearing. It was rather large and spacious, there were flowers of every color. Patton stepes forward spinning around to take it in. finally, he stopped and stared at the knight in training.

“Can we be friends?”

——————————-

Patton didn’t have many friends, it was hard to have any with all of his lessons and the fact that he couldn’t leave the castle. So he quickly became close to Roman. They grew up together. Roman trained Patton in the art of the sword, and Patton got his tutors to let Roman join him in his lessons. And every week on Saturday they slipped away to the clearing. It saw every important moment in their lives. Heartbreaks and sorrow, happiness and rejoice. It became their spot.

—————————–

They laid there, staring up at the clouds. Pointing out shapes only they could see. Eventually, Patton sighed turning to face his best friend.

“Ro, do you think I’ll ever find love? Or will I end up marrying for the good of the kingdom?” Roman looked at his friend.

“You’ll find love, Pat. everybody finds love eventually. Some just find it before others. And your parents love you too much to force you to marry.” he looked back to the sky.

“What about you?” Patton returned his eyes to the sky as well.

“I’ve already found love.” Roman whispered, silently smiling. Confused Patton turned to look at his friend.

“Who?” his heart was beating fast, hope flooding his veins.

“You.”

——————————-

“Pat! Come on, Patton! I know you’re here!” Roman called from the edge of the meadow. He heard a rustle and looked up. Patton was perched on a branch not far up in the tree. He was looking ahead of him, tears trailing down his face. Roman moved to the trunk and pulled himself up into the tree. Sitting in front of Patton, he gripped the branch. Patton looked at him then looked away.

“I’m not ready to be king, Ro,” he whispered, the tears coming faster. Roman reached one hand out and wiped away the tears. He smiled a small, watery smile at his boyfriend.

“It’ll be okay, Pat. You’re not alone, we’re all here for you. I’m here for you.” he grabbed Patton’s hand.

“Your mother and father would be proud of you. And you’ll be a great king okay? Your people love you.” finally Patton smiled, a soft smile.

“I miss her, Ro.” moving closer, Roman wrapped his arms around Patton. Both quickly losing balance, slipping off the branch. Roman twisted around, locking his arms around Patton. Both hit the ground with a soft thud, before looking each other in the face and laughing. Patton smiled, laying his head on Romans chest. They stayed like that until well into the night.

——————————-

Patton sighed turning to look at the man beside him.

“Can we stay like this forever? Just you and me alone in this forest?” he looked back to the sky. Roman smiled looking over at his boyfriend, then down at their intertwined hands.

“No, but we can be together forever.” Patton pulled his eyebrows together in confusion as Roman pulled his hand away from his. Turning his head he saw Roman kneeling and gasped sitting up.

“Marry me?” The words caused tears to spring to Patton’s eyes. He nodded slowly before he let out a sob and flung himself into his boyfriend’s arms. Roman smiled catching his fiance. Pulling back he slipped the ring on the king’s finger. It was a simple, silver band with two heart-shaped stones next to each other. One red and one blue.

“Just you and me, forever.”


End file.
